


Double Feature

by Haywoodublowme



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywoodublowme/pseuds/Haywoodublowme
Summary: Adam and Lawrence are out to go see some terrible late night movie, and got a little distracted during it.





	Double Feature

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoy!!!  
> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: hayw00dublowme.tumblr.com

It's been on Adam's calendar that he was going to see a movie with Lawrence today. They had jokingly planned to go see something since it had been a year they had both gone out for drinks and a shitty movie. Lawrence knew the perfect movie to see was going to be some predictable R rated film about...what was it about again? Video game creators struggling comedian zoo owners? It was something along those lines. 

They picked the latest showing of 11pm so they could be as loud and as drunk as they could be without disturbing too many people. Defiantly no noise complaints this time around.  
When the time came close, Adam got out of his Uber to get inside of the movie theater. Already there was Lawrence on a bar stool, drinking some clear drink. Adam wouldn't doubt it was straight up vodka. 

"I see you're pregaming without me." Adam sat at the stool next to him and told the bartender his order.  
"That's right. I'm preparing for the worst movie of the year...probably." Lawrence drank down the rest of his drink. Adam felt like he had to catch up now.  
"I'm interested to see if they actors either straight up don't give a shit, or pour their hearts into it a little too much." Adam took his first shot of the night and Lawrence order two more for them.  
"I'm honestly just excited to be able to see a shit awful movie with my best friend." Lawrence was about to grab Adam's arm before the bartender slid over the shots for the two. 

They downed the shots and Lawrence rested his head on his propped up elbow. 

"You better be there to hold me after this movie tears me to shreds mentally when alcohol passes through." Lawrence looked over and lazily smiled at Adam. 

"Trust me, you'll have me as a shoulder to cry on." 

After awhile of drinking and movie predictions, the two made their way to the movie theater room of just an older couple sitting way too close to the screen (seriously how could they see?) was there. Adam shook his head to try and pay attention to the stairs he was about to climb while also paying attention to not spill the cup of alcohol in his hand. Too bad both those canceled out because he was staring at the way Lawrence's ass looked in his jeans as he lead Adam to where they should sit. 

Adam nodded his head at all the whatever Lawrence was blabbering about while he watched his hips move. 

"This good?" Lawrence spoke up as he saw they would be sitting in the back of the theater. 

"Oh yeah this is great." Adam hopped he wasn't drooling. 

They both sat down as some dumb car and app ads played before the trailers would start. Adam took the first move of leaning onto Lawrence's arm, resting his head against him. 

"You better not be planning to fall asleep on me and leave me alone to watch this awful shit." 

"Yeah, yeah. I just wanna get all cuddling with my bestie as we watch a movie." Adam slurred his words and grabbed Lawrence's cold hand. 

The trailers played out some way better looking movies to watch in the future, only getting their hopes up because the worst was soon to come.  
The movie finally started up of opening to the hour and a half of hell. Needless to say, Adam was already incredibly fucking bored, so why not play with Lawrence.  
He drank down more of whatever hard stuff was put in his cup and put his hand on Lawrence's knee. A power move he would say. 

Lawrence didn't seem to notice, too enchanted by the awful acting of a very popular actor. Adam had to try a little harder. 

He slid his hand into the inside of Lawrence's thigh, feeling the denim of his pants and grinning. Lawrence shifted in his seat and moved his legs to be more open. Adam kept up the moving of his hand, getting closer to his groin though trying to stay away to tease him. 

"What are you trying to do, Adam?" Lawrence asked, looking at the other. 

"I'm bored. This sucks. I'm horny." Adam didn't have any earlier feeling of wanting to be handsy, though being with Lawrence for some alone time after too long was making his whole body heat up. 

"Can I continue? Just tell me to knock it off and I will. I don't wanna make you uncomfortable." Adam was answered by a kiss from Lawrence. A 'yes' known by the two. 

Adam moved his hand to cup Lawrence and tried to see his face expression through the lighting of the film. 

Adam moved up and down, hearing Lawrence loudly sigh, he hoped it wasn't due to the shitty joke that was delivered. He ran the tips of his fingers on him to see if he could get any reaction. He looked over to see Lawrence looking back him. 

"Are you really going to give me a handjob in the back of the movie theater?" 

"I'm desperate. Besides bad movies turn me on. You know this is my kink." Adam laughed at his own joke. 

"Please keep going." Lawrence kissed Adam harder this time and went back to focus on the movie, trying to seem like they two weren't about to fuck around during a movie.  
"Yeah? I wanna touch you more." Adam moved his hands over and opened his pants and pulling down the zipper. Adam moved his hand in and grabbed Lawrence's half harden dick.  
Lawrence hissed softly and sat up so he could pull his pants down to his thighs. He had never done this before. He knew no one would catch them unless they were to make it super obvious, he was nervous though hell yes did he want this. 

Adam ran his fingers up and down Lawrence's length, he stifled a laugh at how weird he situation was when he heard one of the actors make a very awful joke. He shook it off and focused on Lawrence. Adam pulled back his hand to spit into his palm and went to pump his friend's cock. 

"Adam...fuck...that's so good." Lawrence tilted his head back till it hit the wall behind them. Adam started to go a little faster and moved close to Lawrence's ear to whisper. 

"Oh fuck Lawrence this is so hot." Adam kissed down his neck.  
"A-Adam please we're still in-not all that." Lawrence pulled Adam's head off his neck.  
"Some decency please!" He hissed at him. 

Adam laughed which of course was in perfect timing of yet another terrible joke. 

"My bad. I'll try better for you." Adam purred and started to put more of his wrist into his stroking. 

Lawrence was trying his best to try and to make any super loud noises, biting the inside of his cheek and grabbing onto the arm rests hard. 

"I'm close...so close." Lawrence rolled his hips and Adam went faster. 

"Come on, cum right into my hand for me. Cum for me Lawrence." He could feel the pre cum dripping on him.  
Lawrence held the back of his wrist cover his hand before finally finishing. His face felt red and his glasses were fogged. 

"Oh fuck..." Lawrence whispered and tried to catch his breath, looking down at the mess he had made with Adam's help of course. 

Adam grabbed some of the napkins left next to him and went to wiping his hand all up. "Let me go to the bathroom and wash my hand so it looks like less suspicious." Lawrence had no idea what Adam meant though he bolted off to the bathroom. Lawrence went to shoving himself back into his pants, and trying to clean up anything on his shirt. 

Adam shortly returned with somehow some wipes. Lawrence thanked him and cleaned himself up. He drank down the rest of whatever alcohol was left in his drink and looked to Adam. 

"So...you haven't..." Lawrence looked up and down Adam. 

"I haven't. You wanna take care of that here too?" 

"Might as well. I got plans for you baby." Lawrence ran his hand over Adam's bulge and went to mess with his zipper and button of his jeans. 

After undoing everything and getting the pants out of the way, Lawrence moved down from his seat, getting on his knees in front of Adam. His first question being how was there so much room down there. Second being what the fuck was Lawrence doing.  
"What the hell are you doing?" He looked down and Lawrence was already pulling his underwear down. "Just some creative thinking." Adam couldn't help but to smile. No way in hell was he going to call this quits. This was way too fucking hot to be doing that. 

Lawrence was in a five layers deep to not think about anyone else. Not to mention all the alcohol he had consumed prior and during. He took the tip of Adam's dick into his mouth, holding it from the base, swiping his tongue along it. Adam shuddered at the feeling and let his hand rest on the top of Lawrence's head. He tried to focus on the film or the empty seats to not make everything so obvious. 

Adam grabbed onto Lawrence's hair tighter when he felt him take himself into his mouth. "Shit." Adam mumbled at the feeling, doing his best to hold in any loud noises he wanted to make. 

Lawrence was all focus on pleasing his friend. Pushing in as much as he could, finally stopping to them bob his head slowly up and down. He looked up at Adam, who's hand was fisted into his hair, while the other he let rest in the palm on his mouth while leaning against the arm rest. Adam's eyes glanced down to meet Lawrence's and he bit his bottom lip as a sign.  
Lawrence kept going faster, he felt Adam move his hand to the back of his head. He could feel Adam's body vibrate, wanting to move his hips and also wanting to encourage him. Lawrence kept his eyes up awhile then also pumping Adam's cock. Adam looked down, his face red and his eyes were begging him to keep going.

Adam hunched down and dug his fingernails into both Lawrence and the arm rest. He panted softly as he came into Lawrence's mouth who was swallowing up what he could. 

Lawrence returned back to his seat as the movie was also hitting the climax too. Adam wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand and then kissed Lawrence. "That was so fucking good." He whispered. 

Soon after, the movie came to an end and the lights went back on. Adam and Lawrence scrambled to look as casual as possible, adjusting their clothing and fixing their hair. 

"This almost makes me wanna see the movie a second time." Lawrence laughed as they walked down the stairs, throwing their empty cups away and went into the lobby. 

 

After cleaning up in the bathroom and repeating shitty jokes they could hear half of in the movie together, that was mostly just trying to remember them, they both went to the parking lot. 

Adam pulled his phone to grab an Uber, though Lawrence saw his phone. "Hey, you want to grab a ride with me instead? Save you what could be a nightmarish ride. I mean, I will play my anime openings though."  
"At least I'll be with someone I know. Thanks Lawrence."  
"Also...if you wanna stay the night maybe-I mean would you wanna stay the night is what I'm asking?" Lawrence looked to Adam and smiled sheepishly.  
"I'd love that. A lot. I hope that's code for lots of cuddling though." Adam held onto Lawrence's hand as they walked to his car.

"Hell yes it does!"


End file.
